Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronically interpreting user commands and more particularly relates to hybrid language processing.
Description of the Related Art
Computing devices typically include natural language processing capabilities. This ability to electronically interpret user commands provides enhanced ability to operate the computing device.
However, in many circumstances, the interpretation of terms included in the natural language may depend on where the term is used. In some examples, specific terms may have one meaning to a specific user, but may not have significant meaning in a general sense. For example, “Bill's House” may have specific meaning to a computing device with a contact list that includes “Bill,” but may not have meaning away from the local computing device. For example, without local information regarding the identity of “Bill,” a general language processor may not be able to determine who or where Bill is.
In another example, a command such as “call Mary” may be interpreted locally to be a command to call a contact with a name “Mary.” In other examples, a natural language command may be more complex. For example, an inquiry such as “How do I get from Bill's House to Oracle Arena?” Such a command may not be interpreted locally because “Oracle Arena” may not be known at the local computing device. Such a command may not be interpreted generally because “Bill's House” may not be known to a general language processor.